


to be young and to be in love (I like me better when I'm with you)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: hyunjin loves teasing woojin.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Woojin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	to be young and to be in love (I like me better when I'm with you)

“What should we do on our first anniversary that's coming up soon?” asks Woojin, clinging onto his boyfriend's arm as they were sitting next to each other on the bench at the park they were hanging at.

Hyunjin didn't quite hear him, too preoccupied with whatever was going on his iPhone.

“Hey, did you hear me Jinnie?” moving away to poke him in the shoulders.

He still hasn't answered until Woojin stands up abruptly and it suddenly caught his eyes. He grabs on the back of Woojin's jacket and makes him sit down again. “Why were you about to leave just now?”

Moping in frustration at his lack of attention, “You weren't listening to me, how _dare_ you even ask that Hyunjin?”

Smiling sheepishly, the brown hair male then puts his phone away and brings Woojin closer to peck him on the lips. “Sorry babe, Minho hyung was texting me about dance practice next week. What is it that you wanna say, hmm?”

Woojin huffs at this, “I'm not going to repeat it, figure it out yourself, _gosh_ ,” scooting back so he's not next to his lover anymore. “I _swear_ , you're such a bad listener,” he adds on, crossing his arms and his back turned to Hyunjin. “How in the _world_ am I dating an idiot?”

The younger sighs and moves closer to him, wrapping his long arms around his waist to trap him in his hold. “ _Hyung_ ~” whining adorably in his ears.

Woojin ignores his attempts to get him to talk but on the second try, he blows warmly to get out the reaction he had planned for.

“ _Hyunjin!_ ” it works well enough.

Woojin faces him again. He's glaring and he seeks to push him away yet Hyunjin was faster, holding onto his hand that's ready to smack the living lights out of him for the games he's playing. He lovingly presses a kiss on the back of his palm while staring intently in his eyes to convey the affection he carries for Woojin.

“I may already have purchased some tickets for the amusement park we're going to this weekend.” enjoying the shock on Woojin's face but dodge quickly at the slap coming up towards him.

“ _What_ , how can - are you _serious_ right now?” he laughs amusingly at his reaction.

“Baby I am, but you were already too ahead of yourself there,” “Yah!”

“Surprise, surprise my Woojinnie love.”

“Hwang Hyunjin!”

**Author's Note:**

> I had to post this up since tomorrow is christmas eve. I hope you enjoy it ^^


End file.
